Come Find Me
by Gone But Not Forgotten
Summary: What happened to the future version of Donatello in SAINW? Or Leatherhead for that matter? My thoughts on this. SAINW universe.
1. Prologue

**AN:**** Alright, so this is my first TMNT fanfiction and as a note here I don't think Leo's blind. It's set in the SAINW universe. Where was Donatello?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own TNMT or the episode SAINW. I also have no connection to the people who made it. This is for purely entertainment purposes.**

Footsteps echoed down the stone corridor as I walked in a circle around Leatherhead and my cell; my fingers trailing along the wall. As I got to the bunks I let my hand guide me around thirty years trapped in the same cell I was truly beginning to believe that there was no end for me. Perhaps Shredder never documented this places exsistence.

"What day is it?" I asked my cellmate calmly.

"The first of the three." He replied quietly.

"Good." I mumbled as Agent Bishop's footsteps stopped outside the steel door.

**AN:**** So there's the prologue. Let me know what you think in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:**** Okay, here's Chapter 1 enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** Not mine.**

My feet dragged across the floor as Agent Bishop and three gaurds led me to what Bishop had often called his "Examination Room". This had become the norm for Leatherhead and me. How had the first time been so terrifying?

_ Bishop leared down at where I was strapped to the table. "You know, Donatello," He began smiling at me. His face was shaved, his hair sleeked back, and his teeth sparkling white. "I always admired your love of science. It's something we share, but I was never one for computer science. It always had a tendency of blowing up in my face. I did enjoy taking the robots apart piece by piece and seeing what made them tick. I didn't have a talent for it like you and Dr. Stalkman. I was never very good at chemistry or physics either. Looking back it's possible that it was the math. I've always found mathematics to be rather dull. Do you know what part of science is my favourite? Dissection." I stared up at him in horror. "Don't worry, Donatello, I've perfected the method on how to keep you alive, but like anytime you take something apart there's always a bit that can't go back." A scream ripped through my throat as a motorized saw began to cut me open._

I had lost count over the number of overlapping scars covered me. Bishop strapped me onto the table and I resigned myself to being a biology experiment. I woke to warm breath on my face, Leatherhead. He worried too much. We were already in the worst possible situation. I truly believed that death would have been kinder than been cut open day after day, bleeding as Bishop played with my insides. I shuddered at the thought and Leatherhead sat up. From the cool cloth I could feel touching the side of my arm, I knew he had been trying to wipe the blood off. I used the arm of his wheelchair to pull myself up into a sitting position. Why did he have to protect me?

_I screamed in pain as a blade sliced into my arm. Bishop dug around in my arm looking at he bones and muscles causing my screaming to get louder. Then I heard a crash, yells from gaurds outside, and then I could hear Leatherhead standing beside me growling blocking me from Bishop._

_ "You idiots!" Bishop yelled growing increasingly more frantic. "My subject is bleeding out! I'm going to lose the turtle!" That statement broke my gaurdian's concentration. He stopped growling and his tail swished away from me as he turned to survey the damage. Then I heard him thunk to the ground. Tranquilizers. _

_ Hours later I sat by his bed waiting for him to wake. A hand reached up and touched my shoulder._

_ "Why?" I asked with my head facing foreward._

_ "Raphael made me promise to protect you, Donatello." He answered._

_ "Well you won't be able to now." I hissed my hand resting on the bandaged stumps that had been my friends legs._

"How long?" I asked my protector.

"How long have you been unconcious or how long until what you told me of our future comes to pass?"

"How long do my brothers have?" I questioned growing angry. He had decided that it would be better if I didn't know when it happened, I disagreed.

"They have gone to face the Shredder." Leatherhead responded. I nodded in his direction.

**AN:**** Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
